Cooking devices are commonly used to cook food items for consumption. Such cooking devices are known to include pivoting doors to selectively close a cooking chamber. Providing a closed cooking chamber can be beneficial to enhance flavor of the food items, increase the environmental cooking temperature and/or retard flames. After one side of the food items have been sufficiently cooked, the door is typically pivoted opened to flip or otherwise move the food items on the grill surface. Pivoting the door typically involves grasping a handle in front of the cooking device and pulling upwards to open the cooking chamber of the cooking device. The user continues to move the handle to an upper position wherein the cooking chamber is fully open. Such a pivoting arrangement can expose portions of a user's hands and/or arms to steam and/or hot gases escaping from the cooking chamber as the user moves the handle from the lower position to the upper position when opening the cooking chamber. Cooking devices are also known to include rotisserie devices. Known rotisserie devices may remain exposed when not in use and/or may include exposed components that may be damaged and/or create pinch points or other safety concerns.